In the name of Randomness!
by Monezyo
Summary: Series of loosely connected one-shots, mostly featuring Beast Boy and Raven's interactions during several moments of their life. Yes, that's also BBRae. Other characters will of course be present, mainly the other Titans, because I'm that boring.
1. Does this count as SexAd?

Does this count as SexEd?

Loud music, big crowds, lots and lots of alcohol. Just another usual friday night in another usual nightclub. What's not to love, right? Right. Well, not everyone share that opinion. For the inhabitants of the surrounding area, it can all be quite proving, especially when you must work early the day after, even on weekends. Old, grumpy men and women also tend to dislike clubs; be it true disliking or just envy for the younger generations is still a mystery, but the sentiment still remains. Strangely enough, even half-demon empaths share the sentiment. Thankfully, only one half-demon empath is know to be alive and not evil at the moment, and she tends to avoid such places like the plague. So at least the last group had already taken care of itself. Great, isn't it?

"Why am I here, again?"

So here was Raven, half-demon empath, superhero and, true to the stereotype mentioned above, not a fan of clubs, in a club, sitting at the counter and drinking a small cocktail. The look of frustration and annoyance on her face was evident even to the drunkest costumers, for even they, in their drunken stupor, stood far away from the purple haired Titan. At her sides, two other, incredibly amused Titans sat, each of them sipping from their drinks.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were much more used to the current atmosphere. Sure, being an hero left you with little time for yourself, and that time was usually scattered randomly through the week, but every once in a while they managed to get a free friday night like this.

Tonight, however, was special. Thanks to Robin and Starfire's... boyfriend and girlfriend cross Tameran/Human activities, the three remaining Titans were sorta, kinda forced to leave the tower. The boys took the occasion to enjoy a night off and, surprisingly, when they asked Raven if she wanted to tag along, she said "Alright".

Oh well... we all make mistakes sometimes...

"Come on, Rae!" Beast Boy encouraged from her left. "This is not so bad. We've got hot music, alcohol, nice view..." His eyes moved to the dance floor, where several girls were all but giving a show for the young heroes... yes, some of them for the empath too.

"It's Raven, and none of those things interest me."

"Now now, Rae, you're just not in the right mood!" Cyborg spoke from her right. "How can you enjoy yourself when you act all grumpy like that? You gotta relax, girl!"

"I could relax just fine if I was in my room with a book and some tea."

"Yeah, but you know how Robin gets when someone stumble on him and Star's... games..."

"Dude, please don't remind me. I still have nightmares from last time..."

"Why do they need the whole tower, anyway?" Raven asked in a slightly irritated tone. "Is a room too small for them? Actually, I don't want to know..."

Taking a sip from her drink, her face almost convulsed for a second, before she gulped the liquor down.

"Ugh, this is terrible. The music is terrible, the alcohol is terrible, the crowd is terrible, and all this damn emotions are TERRIBLE!"

She nearly shouted the last part. Truth to be told, this was all an awful mess. She should have know that largely crowded spaces were going to drive her empathy nuts, but she decided a bit of normal social life couldn't hurt so much, especially if Beast Boy and Cyborg were with her. Oh... how wrong she was...

For their part, the boys were starting to worry about their demonic teammate. They knew Raven had problems mentally blocking too many people at the same time, but they hoped some alcohol and music could help distract her. Obviously they had been wrong, but that didn't mean the idea was not a good one. They just needed a better distraction.

"Mmmh..." The green Titan looked around himself, searching for clues. _There has to be something in here that could interest Raven..._

And suddenly it hit him. _I know!_

"I think I have the perfect solution for you, Rae!"

"Ven. And what would it be?"

"You need a date!"

Both Raven and Cyborg eyed him immediately, him with an incredulous face, her with a murderous one.

"WHAT!" They both yelled at the same time.

"BB, are you insane?! What made you think asking that could be a good idea?"

"I'm just trying to help her, Cy! You can't say that would be bad for her."

Before the robotic hero could reply, Raven muttered dangerously in her glass, eyes hidden by purple hair.

"Beast Boy..." he gulped "I don't and won't want any date. Especially with the kind of people here." She gestured around the local. Maybe the boys didn't know it, but almost everyone here was only interested in some sort of one night stand with the most passable female they could manage to hook. The thought alone disgusted her, but of course she could literally feel them... _ugh..._

Beast Boy didn't relent however. "It hasn't to be anything serious. Just go and see if anyone catch your interest. Even just to talk, you might even have some fun! Actually, those guys down there... "

Raven face deadpanned even more, now completely expressionless. The tone she used to interrupt him was even more unsettling.

"Beast Boy. I'm not. Interested. In. Any Guys. Here. Got it?"

She turned again to her drink, but Beast Boy was not done yet. She obviously didn't care for any guy here... _Mmh... guy..._

"Raven, can I ask you something?"

The sorceress gave him another plain look. "What do you want now?"

"Sorry if I'm rude or somethin', but which way do you swing?"

No longer than one second after that, he received another powerful "WHAT!?" from his companions, but this time it was Cyborg who gave him the killer face. Raven, actually, was pretty confused by his question, and even her "what" had been pretty low in comparison to the robotic hero's one.

""BB, are you NUTS!? What the hell?!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry!" The green Titan quickly backed down. "I didn't mean anything by it! I-I was just trying to understand..."

"Trying to understand!? By dropping questions like these!?" Cyborg was incredulous. Didn't Beast Boy knew how Raven usually got when asked such private things?

"Ehm, guys?"

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to the half-demon, and were pretty surprised by the look of confusion on her face.

"Could I know what are you talking about? What do you mean by way I swing?"

The changeling and robotic teen exchanged looks, not sure on what to do. _Well, she never was a savant on "modern literature"..._

Eventually Beast Boy found enough courage to speak.

"Well... it means... whatever you... well, romantically or s-sexually prefer... men or women."

The look on Raven face was probably hilarious. Probably, hadn't the situation been so absurd.

"Wait, what!" The sorceress exclaimed. "You mean... you can... prefer... your same gender?"

The boys exchanged looks again. That... was unexpected.

"Uh, yes, you can?" Cyborg answered cautiously.

"Oh... oh, I see... wait, does that mean... the dancing girls... they were, are... oh Azar..."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks. Clearly she hadn't expected that. _They... they were... oh Azar..._

Beast Boy and Cyborg were speechless. Did she really...

"Wait, wait." Beast Boy spoke again after a full minute of awkward silence. "You really didn't know this? Like, for real?"

Raven blushed again, but her voice was again under her control. "Yes Beast Boy, for real. Being raised by monks will do that to you too."

"So, you still don't know if you're straight or not, right?"

Raven blushed even harder at that. She really didn't like where all this was going.

On the other hand, Cyborg seemed much more wary (not to mention a little pissed at BB) than his green friend.

"BB, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Come on, man! This is actually important! She should know at least that."

The half-robot sighed. He didn't like this, but he wasn't completely wrong. She should know at least that about herself.

"All right... but I don't like this."

Beast Boy lost no time, shifting his seat to face Raven, who was confused again by her two teammates. The only thing she knew was that this was going to be awkward as hell.

"Ok" the changeling started "I need you to picture an handsome man, and a super pretty girl."

Sighing, she did as she was told. She wasn't even surprised by what her mind summoned up. An human version of Aqualad (she coulnd't lie... he was that handsome) and... well, that was awkward... an human version of Starfire. _Huh, self consciousness strikes again..._

"Ok, now what?"

"Good. Now try and be honest... which would you prefer receive a kiss from?"

All the red on her cheeks returned ten times worse.

"W-what?! I-I mean... " _Oh Azar, this is getting nowhere..._ "Listen, I don't think you understand what I meant. I can't have any sort of romantic relationship, no matter if it is with a man or a woman."

Beast Boy and Cyborg eyes widened at that. "What? Why's that?" the latter asked.

She scoffed a bit. At least her sarcasm was back. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my power are both very dangerous and strictly tied to my emotions."

Beast Boy looked saddened by her statement, but neither Cyborg or Raven could really tell why. After a couple seconds, he finally asked. "You mean you can't ever, like... really being with someone? At all?"

Raven's eyes dropped to the counter, a little sadness visible in them. "I... don't know really about that. However, I'm sure I can't just have a "fling", as you would call it." They all gave a small chuckle at that. It wasn't really funny, but just enough out of character and out of contest to break out a small chuckle from them. "I just can't risk it. Should anything happen, and it's my understanding that a lot of things can go wrong in such a relationship, I could lose control of my powers, and that's unacceptable... and dangerous. I can't just destroy an house every time I feel jealous, or if a crush just leave... or betrays me..."

She didn't need to speak any further. They all remembered the incident with the dragon, Malchior.

That time, she managed to not lose control (thanks in no small part to Beast Boy, she knew... but the team didn't need to know that), but then again, he was really little more than a crush. It was the feeling of loneliness that really got her... she didn't want to think what would have happened if he had tricked her some more...

Her depressing thoughts stopped, however, when she felt two hands, one large and metallic, the other gloved and warm, on her shoulders. Beside her, both Cyborg and Beast Boy were giving her small, honest smiles. She smiled herself, and returned her attentions to the glass before her. She was grateful they knew her so well. Had they gave her pity, she would have felt even worse. Instead they assured her, silently telling her that no matter what, they would still be a team, still be friends... still be together. After all, all Titans faced this problem in a way or another, but they could always count on each other, even for "trivial" things like these...

"Well, I suppose this has been an interesting experience in the end." The half-demon said, finishing her drink and ordering another.

Cyborg chuckled at that. "Eheh, so true, so true..."

"I guess you could call it you first SexEd lesson." Beast Boy said near her ear, he himself ordering another drink.

The sorceress game him an half amused look "Smooth, aren't you?"

"For you always, my dear Ven." He said, grinning like an idiot.

Raven rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. _Well, I supposed I asked for it..._

"Shut up and drink, before I teleport you back to Starfire's room."

Cyborg laughed at that.

Beast Boy, instead, shuddered.


	2. Demonic Anger Management

Demonic Anger Management

It was a night like many others in Jump city. The star were almost completely overshadowed by the city lights, and you could hear the sound of engines and sirens in the streets. Once again, a villain had tried to cause havoc, and once again the Titans prompty showed up to take him down.

The unlucky one, this time, had been Control Freak, who had caught rumor of a incredibly rare and pricey collection of... comic books... and simply "could not resist the impulse".

Needless to say, not even a minute from the wanna-be heist and the young heroes showed up. Now, to be fair, the month preceding Control Freak's attempt had been immensely dull. It had happen before; after all the truly dangerous criminals were only so much, and given their win-to-lose ratio with the protectors of Jump, dull moments were not so rare.

Still, a whole month with nothing but three calls (two of car robbery and the other already taken care from the police) was a record, and it came with its consequences.

Sure, the Titans were able to take some time for themself and "relax" (let's not forget what relaxing means to Robin, after all...) but to those who looked for ways to release pent up stress... well, let's say meditation is useful, but with limitations.

And so here was Raven, sitting on the roof of Titan Tower, gaze lost in the city landscape. She had been sitting there for almost an hour now, contemplating what happened not so long ago. Every single moment was impressed in her mind, impossible to remove. And that was good. She didn't want to forget. Everything she felt, she fully deserved it. After all, that was all her fault. The very least she could do was bear the guilt for her own actions.

A soft breeze blew on her, but she paid it no mind, still too far absorbed in her thoughts.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

She hadn't heard the changeling approach, but still she was not surprised to find him sitting right next to her, behaving like nothing bad had happened. Deep down she knew this is what Beast Boy does when one of his teammates (the fact that 70% of the time teammates stands for Raven is completely random) feels down, and to be fair she was glad he was here, trying to comfort her... but she couldn't accept it. She didn't deserve it.

A full minute of silence followed Beast Boy words. Raven slowly raised her head, but she never glanced at his direction, eyes still lost on the sight before her.

"Leave me alone, Beast Boy."

Her words were slow and heavy. She was not in the mood for one of their usual spitefully friendly banter.

The green boy obviously paid her no attention at all. As a matter of fact, he actually moved closer, now standing mere inches from her.

"No, seriously. This is like, one the most coolest night ever! Look, you can even see the Moon! Well, at least I think that's the Moon... I mean, it's kinda roundy, so..."

He stopped when he saw the look on her face. Usually, whenever he started rambling she would silently glare at him, and on good days she would even drop a casual and friendly insult. Now, however, she simply kept staring into the nothing, completely ignoring him. _Huh, I guess she really feels bad about earlier..._

He dropped his gaze, and looked at the urban view himself. They stood there in silence for another full minute, before he decided to drop the bomb.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Her reaction had been minimal, but still noticeable to his enhanced senses. She stiffed, and took a longer breath, before answering him.

"No, I don't. Please, leave me alone."

"Raven, talking about it helps, believe me."

"Beast Boy. Leave. Me. Alone." Annoyance. Good. She was about to crack.

"Raven..."

"What do you want from me Beast Boy!" she angrily hissed in his ear. Well, cracked her open he did...

"You want me to admit it?! To say it aloud for everyone to ear?! Very well then! I'm a MONSTER! A DEMON!"

She was basically shouting, but at least she was looking at him now. And now he could see it, the anguish and self-loathing in her eyes. He didn't flinch from her verbal abuse. He know he had to help her.

"I'm a monster. A demon..." Her tone considerably lowered, her eyes moved away from him, but he could still see tears starting to form. He quickly embraced her, trying to soothe her as best as he could.

Despite what she wanted, however, she didn't return the hug. She couldn't. Not after what she'd done.

* * *

 _Earlier, the same night._

 _It's hardly a surprise anymore. If it involves "nerdy" collections of any kind, then it's surely Control Freak. At least, during their early years, there was still the thrill of the unknown..._

 _Still, same story or no, they had a mission, and that mission was to stop that overgrowth crybaby._

 _Robin quickly scanned the area, searching for advantages and possible escape routes. They were in an underground vault, with only the main access as an entrance. Well, that and the huge hole right next to it. Apparently Control Freak wanted to also make a scene, but right next to the door? Oh well.._

 _The villain himself was literally drooling over the comic's collection, but had been there for almost a minute now. Either he was really that dumb, or he was waiting for someone._

 _Not wanting to disappoint the wanna-be criminal, Robin jumped over a nearby shelf, previously knocked down by the explosion, while the remaining Titans positioned themself around their leader, not unlike a wolf pack ready to devour a more than willing prey._

 _"Aren't you a little too old for petty thieving, Freak?" The villain quickly turned around, but was far from surprised or afraid. He had been expecting them, after all._

 _"Ah, if it isn't the Titans, my greatest and most dangerous rivals! If only yo..."_

 _Robin was sure he had at least a couple more hours of monologue ready, but that was cut short when a huge, black energy hand seized the poor criminal, and sent him flying against the wall behind him._

 _That in itself was unexpected. How often did Raven lose control like that? Never actually. And for what? Control Freak had always been know to have an huge and completely unfounded ego, but it had never affected the sorceress before._

 _That's not how it ended however. The black hand, still holding a now screaming and agonizing Control Freak, lifted itself only to throw the criminal against a nearby bookshelf, a showcase and another wall. The Titans were dumbstruck. Before they could stop their teammate, however, they noticed something really unsettling. During the whole time, Raven had been smirking, and had even laughed a bit. But worst of all were her eyes... eye white with power... and not red._

 _Raven was not overcome by rage, she was in full control._

* * *

Beast Boy was still embracing Raven as the events of the night flashed back in his mind. In truth, he could relate to her feelings. The beast inside him was always there, waiting for an opportunity to strike, so he understood the necessity of action. For them, fighting crime was not only an act of justice; it was also a mean to safely let out their inner demons.

Tonight, however, had been the first time the half demon lost it so badly. Even their first encounter with Dr. Light had not been so bad, as at the time she was being influenced by her father.

Letting go of her, he tried to look at her eyes, but she kept her gaze down.

"Please, just leave me alone..."

"You know I won't do that." He cupped her chin with his hand, raising her face to his. He could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Raven, it's ok. Believe me, I get it. It's ok."

"Ok? Ah, how's that ok?" She moved her eyes away from him. "I.. I almost..."

"Almost what, Rae? Tell me."

The sorceress closed her eyes shut, not wanting to admit it. But they both knew she had to, she because of her powers and he because he knew denial solved nothing. They both learned that on their very own skins.

"I... I..." The half demon started, but she couldn't avoid the stutter. She was terrified. Terrified of what she had done. Of what she was. And especially of what he would think of her if she continued.

"I... grabbed Control Freak... a-and I... I throw him around. I h-hurted him... and I... and I enjoyed it..."

Tears were now sliding on her cheeks, but they paid them no mind.

"I loved it... Azar... I'm a monster..."

Beast Boy firmly grabbed her shoulders, gaining her attention.

"Raven, look at me." She did, but she didn't know why. Why was he trying to help her?

"Believe me, I know how you're feeling. You're not a monster. Do you think I am a monster?" she slowly gestured 'no' with her head. "And yet I like hurting my enemies. Damn, I love it! It makes me feel good. I love seeing them bleeding, because I know they're now easy prey. I love seeing them fleeting, because I know they're scared of me. And I love seeing them curling and trembling in fear, because that makes me feel proud and strong and better than them." Raven was now looking at him with wide eyes. She knew he experienced stronger instincts due to his powers, but she never knew they were this strong. She never knew he had her same problems.

"Does all this makes me a monster? I know I thought so for a very long time."

No, he was wrong. He was not a monster. He was sweet and loving and funny. He was the most caring person she knew. She was the half demon. She was the sassy, short tempered one. She was the one who loved violence. She was the monster here. Not him.

"No. No, you're not."

"I know it now. You told me so, long ago."

She raised her eyebrows, wondering what he meant, when it struck her. _The beast..._

"Raven, it's not about who we are, what we are, who our parents are or whatever. It's about what we do, and what we've done and what we'll do. You're a hero, Rae. You saved thousands of lives, you saved this entire world... damnit, the entire universe when you stopped you're father. How can someone as good as that be a monster?"

Her eyes were starting to get watery again, but he wasn't finished.

"And I know, tonight you lost it. But you have to consider that this past month has been a pain in the butt to bear, even to me. And let's not forget that as soon as we called to you, you dropped that loser and went back in control. And surely you're thinking that someday you could lash out at us, but believe me, we know you probably better than yourself. We know that won't happen. So, you know... it's all right. No harm done."

He was smiling by the end of his speech, and Azar forbid she was too, but she couldn't care. Besides, if she really wanted to regain her composure she should stop crying first.

"Ok, you are right." She nodded her head to empathize. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

His grin only grew larger at that. "Don't mention it. That's what you've done for me too."

She nodded again, and sat herself to look at the city once again, but this time the thoughts plaguing her mind were of a completely different nature. After a couple more minutes, they left the roof for their respective bedrooms. The following day she would have to explain herself to Robin and the others, but know she was not afraid of the encounter anymore. She knew the Titans would always have her back, and now, thanks to Beast Boy, she felt confident to watch their backs too.


End file.
